Starman Generation
This is a 10,000 subscriber special, but also made when Starman3 had just passed 7 years on Youtube. Plot Starman3 explores a cave, and finds a star that teleports him into an elevator. He runs down and hears a voice (it is Zyon) that congratulates him on having 7 years on Youtube, but must go to the past for something unknown. Starman3 is then time-sent into 2007. He realizes the landscape is different and that talking to himself in the past is a bad idea, and wishes to not change himself in the future. He sees his old self, planning to make SM64 Bloopers 1. Back in 2013, YTR and friends are confused about where Starman3 is. Some think he's in the Fourth Dimension, and others not at all as MarioStar92 bugs everyone and tells them all where Starman3 is and proceeds to show a live showing of the event, as everyone is shocked. In 2007, SM3 of the past prepares to film Mario doing his famous scene in Episode 1 of Mario sliding with the Scatman song. SM3 of 2013 is already hiding there though and tells Mario not to play Scatman because it might annoy people. Mario is confused as he goes down the slide with the regular slide music to make the other SM3 happy. Starman3 is pleased that it is better, and Mario notices he sounds like the SM3 of the past. Starman3 describes himself as "Yellowolol13" who is apparently a brother of Pinkolol16. In 2013, LuigiFan and Pinkolol discuss this as Pink knows it is just a disguise; she actually doesn't have a brother. Mario goes and tells SM3 of the past that he met some yellow guy named "Yellowolol13" and that he told him not to play Scatman due to overuse (though SM3 of 2013 never mentioned this, Mario thinks he did) as SM3 of the past is confused and probably thinks it's Wario acting stupid. SM3 of the present wanders around wondering why he was teleported anyway. He also explains some facts about YTR (the castle is so empty in 2007 because YTR doesn't exist yet, it was created in 2008) and hopes the Time Police are watching and that his identity isn't revealed (even though he never revealed it). Mario comes up and wonder's what Starman3 is talking about. Mario is curious about SM3's information, and wants to know himself. SM3 has no choice, and reveals to Mario the truth, as there's no point to convincing Mario to not be curious. He explains his name, how he time-travelled and that he is from the future in 2013, but also asks to NOT tell his past self this. Mario takes it well and promises not to tell his past self the information. Starman3 of the past uploads Blooper 1 as he celebrates now knowing how to make vids now. A portal appears out of nowhere though, as a strange figure who calls himself Trinogear comes and looks for Starman3 of 2013. He threatens the SM3 of the past, revealing information of the future, as SM3 of 2013 runs out and tells his past self about himself of the future, with no choice whatsoever. They have a short chat and then go back to fighting Trinogear, and they eventually win. Starman3 of 2013 explains he needs to go back as Zyon comes and explains everything to the Starman3 of the present. He opens a portal and says goodbye to his classic self. Starman3 arrives home to see YTR congratulating him on 10,000 subscribers, as they explained what happened to them when SM3 went time-travelling. Characters *Starman3 (2007 and 2013 versions) *MarioMario54321 *Zyon *MarioStar92 *Pinkolol16 *Mario *Prinplup14 *SuperMarioGlitchy4 *Captain64000 *The2Hunters *Mariofan664 (left YTR) *Sinbad316 *Brynn1100 *LuigiFan54321 *Royalomg Trivia *During this video, Starman3 (2013) mentions the Time Police. Basically, they are a police force of time, so during when both the Starmans were talking, they were protected by such beings from creating a paradox. It is likely that when SM3 of the present left, SM3 retained memories of the events and Trinogear, but the SM3 of 2007 forgot the events to prevent any different events from happening. The episode 1 blooper may have also been re-recorded by Starman3 of the past as a result of this fix-up (and likely wasn't uploaded to be re-recorded anyway). Another likely event is that shortly after the events of the video, the Time Police wiped out Trinogear from existance (after the SM3 of 2013 owned him) and fixed both SM3's memories so that they never met (or caused a paradox) and SM3 (2013) never went to the past. However, it is certain he and YTR celebrated 7 years on Youtube in a completely different way if this were to happen. *Many times before this video was made he mentioned the "Yellowolol" name. *When this video was in development, Mario originally said "Why aren't you in 2013?" This was changed to "Why aren't you supposed to be wherever you came from?" as a suggestion by Pinkolol16. *The name is based off of Sonic Generations, but the plot is something more akin to the TV show Doctor Who. *Trinogear's name was created by Cooolboy78. *There is a "Music Used" section in the description that isn't completed. This was likely not finished due to business. Category:Videos Category:Subscriber videos